Mountains, Loggers and Lodges Oh my!
by ILuvAlpacas26
Summary: The Wasabi Warriors rent a lodge in the mountains... during a blizzard. The power goes out and Jack and Kim get lost in the mountains. R&R!


**Hey people! My friend from the Kickin' It Wiki (KrazyKickShipper101) and I wrote a script for this story. The plot and title were her ideas. She doesn't have an account so she asked me to post it on mine. Hope ya love it!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Kickin' It.**

(Opening scene)

(Jack, Kim and Eddie in the dojo)

Jack: ...And that's why I hate chop sticks

Kim: (concentrating) sooo inspirational

Eddie: Yea how did ya do it?

Jack: well Its-

(Rudy walks in very excited)

Rudy: I won!

Jack: What did ya win?!

Rudy: Are ya ready?!

(Jack, Kim and Eddie very anxious)

Kim: Ya Rudy let's hear it!

Rudy: Free Mattress!

(Jack and Kim with blank expression, Eddies overjoyed)

Kim:...A...A mattress

Jack: Dude ya got ripped off again

Eddie: Whaaaaat? This is the best prize for Rudy since...well this IS the best prize you've won

Rudy: What about that time I won the free garbage can? *Eddie takes that into consideration*

Jack: Rudy, I think that was the worst prize you've ever won. *Rudy frowns, Jerry and Milton walks in*

Jerry: YO! WASSUP MA PEEPS! You'll never guess what AMAZING prize Milton and I just won

Kim: Please say it's not a mattress...

Milton: A MATTRESS!

Kim (whispers): Oh my god...

Jerry: Oh! Here it is! *some mover guys come in with Rudy and Milton and Jerry's mattresses*

Milton: Wait why...

Jack: Rudy won one too

Eddie: You know what I'm thinking *Milton and Rudy nod heads*

Jerry: Not really no... *looks at Milton and Eddie* OH! Yea

Eddie and Milton and Rudy: MATRESS PARTY! *they jump onto their new mattresses* Jack and Kim try to slip out while everyone else acts like a 3 year old.

THEME SONG PLAYS

After commercial break..

Jack and Kim are walking out of Falafel Phil's laughing*

Jack: I still can't believe you won?

Kim: OH you better…I rocked that Ms. Teen Beauty Queen Pageant

*Jack and Kim are sitting down when Jack's phone starts buzzing

Jack: huh..that's odd

Kim: what is?

Jack: My dad just texted me saying he bought a cabin in mountains..

Kim: And you're gonna go there for Christmas?

Jack: I really don't know…..huh ohh well I gue-

*Rudy runs out of the dojo to Jack and Kim*

Rudy: You did it!

Kim: O M G you heard I won the Pageant didn't you!?

Rudy: Uhhh not exactly

Jack: Wait is this about tha-

Rudy: Ohh yeahh!

Jack: So we got in!

Rudy: Heck Yea we did!

*Jack and Rudy start dancing insanely*

Kim: well….I don't know what this is, but I'm always up for a good dance ehh

*Kim jumps in between the guys *

Kim: step aside boys; I'm taken this party oveerr!

*Kim starts dancing like a maniac* *Jack and Rudy stare at her/shrug/ then start dancing with her*

*Scene fades out….*

Next scene: In Dojo. Eddie, Milton, Jerry are all in the dojo, Jack Kim and Rudy walk in.

Jack: You'll guess what!

Jerry: Ooh! Did you get a puppy!

Jack: No... My dad got a cabin in the mountains! We can all go spend winter break there!

*happy chatter arises*

Jerry: Puppies are better but this is okay!

Eddie: Sounds cool

Kim: Bad pun dude

Eddie: I know

Milton: Your dad will let us all come!

Jack: Yup!

Jerry: OH! MAYBE WE'LL FIND A

Kim: don't say it

Jerry: YETTI!

*Kim, Milton and Jack shake their heads in disproval*

Milton: Jerry…. Jerry…. Jerry I I've said it once I've said it 62 times

*Kim raises her hand, Milton acknowledges*

Kim: wait but doesn't this time count?

Milton oh thank you Kim, I've told you 63 times, Get Some Help!.

*Jacks phone starts ringing, so he goes outside to answer it*

Jerry: wait since were going the woods, isn't there like bears, and rabbits

Rudy (sarcastically): Nooo there's unicorns and dragons, Come on Man!

*Jack walks in*

Jack: ok guys we now have the entire weekend to celebrate!

Eddie: what are we celebrating?

*Kim awkwardly answers*

Kim: uhh you no, Celebration of celebrations…

*Jack and Milton try to help out awkwardly as well*

Milton: Worldwide…

Jack: Hoorayy

Rudy: Ok guys let's go down to the outdoors store for supplies

*Everyone follows except Jack and Kim*

Jack: Kim I'm so excited for this, We'll be living on the edge, you no dangerous..

*Kim nervously responds*

Kim: uh huh sounds great..

Jack: what's wrong Kim?

Kim: I've never been camping or logging before…

*Jack gives Kim a bold look*

Jack: Don't worry, I promise nothing and I mean NOTHING is gonna happen K?

*Kim gains confidence*

Kim: Okay!

*Jack and Kim quickly hug, then walk out the dojo*

*Scene fades…*

Everyone enters the cabin for the first time, it's a really nice cabin with electricity and almost like a house

Milton Eddie Jerry and Rudy: WOAH!

Kim: Wow, your dad got us a nice place!

Jack: I know! [Kim laughs]

Jerry: YO! I CALL TOP BUNK!

Eddie: NO WAY I WANT IT!

Milton: NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST!

Rudy: TRY TO STOP ME LOSERS! [Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Rudy run to the bedroom and try to climb the four sets of bunk beds they knock over all of the bags and almost break the door, and then they start arguing]

Jack: OKAY! NO ONE OVER THERE GETS THE TOP BUNK! Kim and I will sleep on the top and you guys can sleep on the bottom after you ALMOST BROKE THE DOOR! [They all frown, but grab their bags and put them on the bottom beds, then go outside] [Jack and Kim get beds right next 2 each other's] {To Kim} See this isn't so bad!

Kim: Yeah, I guess not

Jack: Here, I'll help you get unpacked

Kim: It's okay I've got it... [Jack looks kind of sad, Jerry walks in]

Jerry: look what I found! [holds up some sort of plant] is all FUZZY! [Milton and Eddie rush in] Wonder what it tastes like? [About to put plant in mouth]

Milton: JERRY! NO! [He stops] THAT PLANT IS POISONOUS! [Jerry stares at plant]

Jerry: Happy birthday Eddie [hands Eddie plant and goes back outside, Eddie has a confused look on his face]

§ scene fades out*

*Everyone is at the campfire outside the lodge roasting marshmallows*

Rudy: ya know what Jack, I'm really enjoying this.

Jack: Me too, its great knowing that you guys are by me all the time

Eddie: that's friend are for right?

*All in one everyone says yea, except jerry says no*

*The gang stares at jerry*

Jerry: unless the right answers is yeees

Rudy: well guys I think I'm gonna it the lodge tonight will see ya in the morning

*All the guys agree, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie go inside, while Jack and Kim clean up the fire pit*

Jack: so Kim are you liken the trip so far?

Kim: yea I love it who knew we would have so much fun!

Jack; that's the spirit ya see I told you nothing would go wrong

*Jack and Kim head to the door to go inside, the door is locked….*

Jack: I maaaay have spoken too soon

Kim: Why?

Jack: The doors locked

Kim: What!

Jack Don't worry…you have your key right?

Kim: No I left it in the lodge. You?

Jack: I gave mine to Rudy cuz he lost his

Kim; ohhhhh nooooooooooooooooooooo!

Jack: Kim calm down ok

Kim: Hey Jack

Jack: yea?

Kim: Shut your pie hole!

Jack: relax well just go down to the main lodge and get a spar key

Kim: we better make it fast I heard there might be a blizzard coming through

*Jack and Kim head down the mountain to the lodge*

*Scene starts with Jack and Kim at the main lodge (btw we should mention that this is in Hollywood)

Jack: Um, hey, can we get an extra key for lodge E13?

Dude desk: Ah, a couple on Hollywood honeymooners eh? You look a lil' young to be married but, whatever. [Kim and Jack exchange awkward glances]

Kim: We're not married...

Dude Desk: Whatever ya say, I'll go check the back room for ya spare key. [Goes to back room]

Jack: Well, that was awkward... [Kim nods in agreement, dude desk comes back]

Dude desk: Were outa keys.

Kim and Jack: WHAT!

Dude Desk: and the lodge is closin in a couple minutes so i guess you'll be tough it out in the wild.

Kim: BUT THERE'S A BLIZZARD COMING!

Dude Desk: Wow, you picked a really bad time to go on a honeymoon [dude desk leaves and goes into back room]

Kim: BUT WERE NOT EVEN... ah forget it... what do we do now?

Dude Desk (over a PA system): How 'bout get the fudge outa here before i ban you from this place! [Jack and Kim leave]

Kim: Well this is great! Were locked out of our cabin and there's a blizzard coming and that weirdo thinks we're married! [Jack looks slightly offended at the last part]

Jack: Come on; let's go find a place to stay for the night... [Walk away from the main lodge]

SCENE FADES OUT!

*Scene turns to Rudy and the guys at the lodge* *The blizzard has begun** Milton wakes when he hears a large gust of wind*

Milton: Gaaaaahh!

Eddie:….ma..mal..MILTON! Why are you screaming!?

*Milton points to the door as jerry begins waking up*

Milton: I think we're in a blizzard

Eddie: Jerry you were in charge of the radar did it ever say there was gonna be a blizzard?

Jerry: No all I saw was this big white cloudy looking thing starting to come over our mountain

*Milton and Eddie are very mad*

Milton: Ok Eddie you wake up Rudy and me and Jerry will figure out where its headed.

*Eddie slings Rudy around and he finally wakes up*

Rudy: Ok mother I'm up!

Eddie: wake up Rudy were in a storm!

Rudy: oh well why didn't you just say so

*All the guys huddle together *

Milton: Ok according to the radar we are having a series of cold fronts with a slight chance of moisture and humi-

Rudy: Normal words Milton, Normal words!

Milton: oh well it's just hit around 10:00

Jerry: well what time is it now?

Eddie: It's….11:00

Milton: From the time lapse it's gonna last until-

Rudy: Wait! Where's Jack and Kim!

* The scene flashes to Jack and Kim huddled under a tree in the woods, then flashes back to the guys*

*All the guys gasp and start panicking*

Rudy: I'm gonna go outside you guys stay in here!

*Rudy runs to the door and it's locked*

Rudy: ahhh I think the doors jammed!

Eddie: this could not get any worse

*Right after Eddie's line the power goes out*

Jerry: I think it just got worse….

*The scene fades…..*

*The scene starts out with Jack and Kim huddled under a tree, shivering, teeth chattering*

Kim: J-J-Jack...

Jack: Yeah?

Kim: I-I don't think th-that this is the best place to be right now...

Jack: y-your probably right [Jack and Kim attempt to get up and walk off to another place on mountain, just as the leave where the tree was, the tree falls down] [Jack and Kim stare at the fallen tree and think *that could have been us* then they walk away close to each other]

[Still on the mountain] Jack: H-how about this cave?

Kim: well...

Jack: WE DONT EXACTLY HAVE ANY OTHER OPTION! [Kim walks inside and Jack follows her]

MYSTERIOUS VOICE: WHO GOES THERE?

Kim: Jack... I don't think we're the only ones here...

(Jack and Kim Freeze and stare for a few minutes, a mysterious man walks behind them)

The man: What are ya lookin at?

Jack and Kim: aaaahhhhhh!

The man: What what is it!(Look around very aimlessly)

Kim: Well go ahead Jack...beat him up.

Jack: I'm not gonna beat him Kim I'm not a violent person...like you..

The man: ooooooo

Kim: excuse you! I'll have you know that I actually care about this environment!

Jack: Well I bet you weren't thinkin that when the moose tackled you!

Kim: I won that fight fair and square your just jealous I cant actually take on something larger than you!

(Jack and Kim argue until the man starts randomly talking) (Jack and Kim stop and stare at him)

The man: Hi...my uh...my name is Hedge...im a logger from...Michigan...soo yea

Jack: Then what are you doing here?

Kim: Yea shouldn't you be somewhere like ohh I don't know Michigan?

Hedge: Yeaaa..

(Switches over to Rudy and the guys)

(Rudy is still banging on the door and the guys are tired and lost)

Eddie: when is the power gonna come back on?

Jerry: I don't know why don't cha ask professor smart-person-things... yeah

Eddie: Who?

Rudy: MILTON! ASK MILTON!

Eddie: Milton?

Milton: Well, based on my calculations in which i took the average length of blizzards and the

Jerry: MILTON JUST GIVE US THE DANG ANSWER!

Milton: 4 hours

Rudy: 4 hours! How much longer do you think the blizzard will last?

Milton: Well, it seems like a

Eddie, Jerry, and Rudy: MILTON!

Milton: 2-4 more hours...

Rudy: WHAT! No no no, this is not good! Jack and Kim are outside alone! IN A BLIZARD!

Milton: Well, they have a 90% chance...

Eddie: Of what survival?

Milton: No... Of dying out there

Jerry: Gee thanks for that comforting thought!

[The gang continues to worry]

*The scene flashes over to Jack and Kim at Hedges Campsite*

Kim: Wow this food is amazing what is it?

Hedge: Its goat with a hint of cabbage

*Both Jack and Kim spit the food out at the same time*

Jack: I think I just lost my appetite

Kim: Me too

Hedge: Well it should be time now..

Jack: Time for what?

Hedge: Coyjay should be back by now

Kim*confused*: Who's Coyjay?

Hedge: My husky i rescued

Jack and Kim: Oooohh

*The dog comes back, and comes to Jack and Kim**Kim pets and puppy talks the dog*

Kim: ooooh my goodness, you're a cute puppy aren't you, yea yeaa you aaaree.

*Jack notices something in its mouth*

Jack: Hey...heyy wait a second Kim what's in its mouth?

*Kim gently opens the dogs mouth when a key falls out*

Kim: Oh my gosh it's a key!

Jack: well what lodge is it for?

Kim: umm...E13! E13!

Jack: Wait a second, do you think that's Rudy's key!?

Kim: Ya know what at this point I really don't care!

*Kim jumps into Jack's arms*Jack and Kim are laughing* Kim bends down and gives the dog a gentle kiss on the nose*

Hedge: wait wait wait! You can't go back their alone in this kind of weather

Jack: Ya know he is right. Why don't you drive us there in your snow mobile thingy!

Hedge: okay hop on and let's go save your friends, Come along Coyjay!

*The dog jumps on in between Jack and Kim*

*Switches over to Rudy and the guys...just sick and tired ha-ha*

Rudy: UGGGGGH! MILTON!

Milton: probably another hour

Rudy: and Jack and Kim are out there ALONE IN A BLIZARD. THEY'RE GONNA DIE! [fidgeting with doorknob, everyone looks at it]

Kim: Hey guys!

Rudy: OH MY GOD YOUR ALIVE! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE!

Jack: Can you turn on the lights?

Jerry: Power's out

Jack: Really? [Walks over to light switch, flips it and the lights turn on]

Eddie: I guess not...

Rudy: hey who's the dude?

Kim: oh! That's Hedge [Hedge waves] He's from Michigan

Eddie: Then why isn't he somewhere like umm... MICHIGAN?

Jack: You know... I'm not really sure!

Milton: How did you survive! I mean, you had a 10% chance of survival! And trusting strangers never works...

Jack: But it just did...

Rudy: Whatever...I'm just so happy you guys are safe!

§ The guys are all excited to go, They tell Hedge good bye, Jack notices Kim petting the husky and has an idea...*

§ Back at the dojo the next day everyone shows up, except Jack*

Rudy: ok guys now that we are back to normal I'm returning all my camping stuff!

Jerry: Wait why?

Rudy: Because next time were going to the beach!

Eddie: ill come with you it's about time for some new floaties

Milton: I second that!

Jerry: Lets goooo!

§ The guys walk out, Jack walks in with a leash in his hand*

Kim:*unpacking her duffle bag* Hey where have you been? And uhh whats up with the leash?

Jack: Ohh I was just down at that new adoption place...What's it called?

Kim: Homes for Hounds?

Jack: Ye..Yeaa and I uhh picked you up a little something I think you're gonna like..

§ Kim's confused, Jack puts his fingers to his lips and whistles, Then a small husky puppy waddles through the door*

Kim: Oh My God is that a..a

Jack: A puppy? Heck yea it is

*Kim kneels down and starts petting the puppy*Jack sits down too petting him*

Kim: Why would you?

Jack: Weeell I was thinkin about how much you cared about Coyjay and how Rudy is determined not to go back to the mountains anytime soon, sooo I wanted to bring the mountains and..weird memories back to you *Smiles*

Kim: He's perfect thanks!..but wait what are we gonna name him?

Jack: Well..I didn't think that one through *Blushing*

§ Kim starts staring at jack in a funny way*

Kim: Jack

Jack: What?

Kim: let's name the dog Jack

Jack: Really cuz I was think somthin like Patches

Kim: Ok then we will name him...Jack Patches Brewford...So we can share him.

Jack: I love it! ha-ha

§ Kim hugs Jack then kisses him on the cheek* Jack helps Kim up and they head out to walk their new dog JP* *On the way out they run into Rudy and the guys with water guns and swim trunks on, carrying floaties*

Rudy: What ya never seen 3 men with floaties headed to the beach!?

Milton: But Rudy there's 4 of us?

Rudy: Someday..someday you'll be a man Milton, Let's go!

§ Jack and Kim walk off, The camera turns to Eddie*

Eddie: Wait did anyone notice Kim holding a dog?

Rudy: Psssh reeeaal mature Eddie, now start blowin them floaties! People! We are wasting precious time!

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
